gtafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Carl Johnson
frame|CARL JOHNSONNhân vật Xuất hiện: Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Tên đầy đủ: Carl Johnson Tên khác: CJ Romeo (đặt từ Denise Robinson) Playboy (đặt từ thành viên Grove) Tình trạng: còn sống Giới tính: Nam Ngày sinh: 1968 Nơi sinh: Los Santos, San Andreas Nhà: Ganton, Los Santos Doherty, San Fierro Verdant Meadows, Bone County Quốc tịch: Mỹ đen Gia đình: Beverly Johnson (mẹ, qua đời) Sweet Johnson (anh trai) Kendle Johnson (chị gái) Brian Johnson (em trai, qua đời) ' Cesar' Vialpando (anh rể) Liên kết chính: Grove Street Families ' Varrio Los Aztecas' C.R.A.S.H (trước đó) San Fierro Triads Loco Syndicate (trước đó) Leone Family (trước đó) Xe: Low-ride Savanna (quà) ZR - 350 (giải thưởng) Broadway màu be (quà) Phản lực (cướp) Hydra (cướp) Vincent màu đen Tuỳ người chơi Nghề nghiệp: Gara Doherty Sòng bạc Four Dragons (25% lợi nhuận) Hãng xe Wang''' ''' Zero RC Lồng tiếng bởi: Young Malay ' "Not wit' my '''hood'. Shit's still fucked up! Man, I had homies used to run with me, who turn their back on me! For this! Fucking Ryder, man! He was my homie, and I killed him!"'' Carl nói với '''''Cesar trong nhiệm vụ Yay-Ka-Boom-Boom Carl "CJ" Johnson là nhân vật trong dòng game Grand Theft Auto, là nhân vật chính trong Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. Carl được lồng tiếng bởi Chris Bellard, hay còn được biết đến với cái tên Young Malay.Khi ấy trên mạng có những tin đồn cho rằng đáng lẽ Dave Chappelle hay'' 50 Cent ''mới thực sự là người lồng tiếng. 'Giới thiệu' Carl là phó chỉ huy một băng đảng đường phố Los Santos - Grove Street Families, người đứng đầu là anh trai của Carl - Sean "Sweet" Johnson. Carl là một nhân vật có nhiều hoài bão và là người vui tính. 'Tiểu sử' THƯỞ NHỎ Carl "CJ" Johnson sinh ra ở'' Los Santos, mẹ là 'Beverly Johnson. Beverly có 4 người con: ''Sean'', ''Kendle'', Carl và ''Brian''. Sweet nói rằng Carl được sinh tại ''nhà Johnson'', gia đình thưở nhỏ và cũng là nhà hiện tại. ''Old Reece'', một người bạn của gia đình, và'' tiệm cắt tóc Ganton'', làm Carl nhớ về cha, dù Carl nói với'' Joey Leone'' rằng không biết cha của mình, và Sweet là "trụ cột" của gia đình làm cuộc sống Carl khốn khổ. ﻿ Anh em nhà Johnson, cùng với ''Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris'' và ''Lance "Ryder" Wilson'' cùng lớn lên trong 1 khu xóm và là bạn từ thưở nhỏ. Carl nhớ Ryder đã vận chuyển chất phiện từ 10 tuổi. Sweet trở thành chỉ huy của ''Grove Street Families'' vào năm 1984, và có lẽ kéo theo sự gia nhập của Carl và Brian. Vào năm 1985, Grove Street Families thống lĩnh đường phố cho đến khi'' Frank Tenpenny'' đặt nặng áp lực lên băng - một cảnh sát đồi bại của ''C.R.A.S.H''. Có lẽ cũng vào khoảng thời gian này ''Eddie Pulaski'' làm việc cùng với hắn. Grove Street Families bị suy tàn vào khoảng 1987 - 1992. Sweet trách Carl về việc "để Brian chết", dẫn tới sự việc Carl bỏ qua ''Liberty'' vào năm 1987. Anh ta không còn được coi là thành viên Grove Street nữa và sau đó phải cố tìm cách trở lại băng. Big Smoke cũng ngụ ý nói rằng hồi đó Carl nhìn "to con" hơn qua câu "the east coast got you all thinned out, holmes" (phía đông làm cậu ốm đi nhiều quá) '''Cuộc sống thanh niên ở Liberty City Vào năm 1987, Carl qua Liberty City sinh sống. Anh có cơ hội được làm việc với con của Don Salvatore Leone, Joey Leone trong việc cướp xe cũng như một số tội danh khác. Vào năm 1992, 5 năm sau lần cất cánh rời Los Santos, Sweet gọi Carl để thông báo rằng'' mẹ'' đã chết do vụ bắn tỉa trong xe (gọi sau đó mấy phút sau cái chết của người mẹ). Carl trở về Los Santos để dự tang, với dự định ở lại lâu dài. 'Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas' Ngay khi trở về Los Santos, anh ta phải đối mặt với thành viên C.R.A.S.H Frank Tenpenny và Eddie Pulaski, giải thích rằng Carl phải làm việc cho họ, nếu không sẽ hư cấu câu truyện Carl giết cảnh sát Ralph Pendelbury. Sau khi gặp Big Smoke tại nhà Johnson, Carl cuối cùng cũng gặp lại anh em và bạn bè. Carl nhanh chóng nhận biết rằng Grove Street Families đã mất nhiều thế lực trong vòng 5 năm qua. - kết quả việc chuộng thuốc phiện và dù Sweet không thừa nhận, nhưng Sweet không còn quyền lực như trước khi không có Carl. Carl và Sweet làm việc dữ dội để đưa băng trở lại như lúc ban đầu, với sự trợ giúp của Carl lấy lại sự kính trọng cho Sweet. Bao gồm cả việc thống nhất gia đình Seville và'' Temple'' cũng như thủ lĩnh Aztecas Cesar Vialpando (dù là đối thủ của Sweet nhưng lại có tình cảm với Kendl) và tiêu diệt bọn'' Ballas, kẻ thù truyền kiếp của Grove Street Families. Carl còn gíup đỡ 'OG LOC, một kẻ "giả tạo" buồn cười với khát khao được làm rapper (huỷ hoại sự nghiệp của ''Madd Do'''''gg'''''). Băng đang đứng thứ 2 về thế lực với dự tính dẹp sạch bọn Ballas còn lại trong cuộc phục kích cho tới khi Cesar tiết lộ Bi'''''g Smoke và Ryder đã phản bội băng để làm việc với C.R.A.S.H và Ballas. Carl vội vã chạy tới cuộc đấu súng, nghi ngờ rằng Sweet và băng bị mắc bẫy, cố gắng triệt tiêu bọn Ballas và bảo vệ Sweet bị thương nặng cho tới khi cả hai bị C.R.A.S.H bắt đi. Grove Street Families và Varrio Los Aztecas biến mất, Big Smoke đứng đầu những vụ buôn thuốc và nắm giữ Los Santos. OG Loc cũng trở thành một rapper giàu có và nổi tiếng và Big Smoke làm quản lý để chuyển số tiền bất chính vào ngân hàng. C.R.A.S.H bỏ Carl ở vùng nông thôn'' Whetstone'' để'' trừ khử nhân chứn''g chống lại họ. Việc đồi bại của họ dần bị tiết lộ dẫn tới vụ án được biết trên toàn phương tiện truyền thông. Cesar liên kết Carl với người em họ (không được ổn định), Catalina, và cả hai gầy dựng mối quan hệ trên những vụ cướp họ làm. Tenpenny giới thiệu Carl với'' The Truth,'' một ông gìa lập dị cung cấp cho Tenpenny cả tấn cần sa để dựng chuyện D.A, kẻ thù của Tenpenny. Tenpenny yêu cầu Carl trả nợ, buộc anh ta phải trở lại làm việc cùng Catalina, người bây giờ có tình cảm mãnh liệt với Carl. Carl còn gặp thủ lĩnh San Fierro Triads Wu Zi Mu ("Woozie") trong cuộc đua xe. Catalina thấy anh ta ở cuộc đua và tỏ ra vẻ không quan tâm và giận dữ với Carl, cảm giác rằng anh ta chỉ thích cô làm đồng phạm, ngoài ra còn công bố bạn trai mới, Claude. Carl đánh bại Claude và Catalina trong cuộc đua, giành được chứng thư gara ọp ẹp của Claude ở San Fierro. Carl đến San Fierro với The Truth và bao cần sa của Tenpenny (dù Tenpenny phản bội The Truth). Họ gặp Cesar và Kendle ở gara Doherty, San Fierro. Carl tức giận về tình trạng tồi tệ của gara và cho rằng nó vô dụng. Kendl giải thích rằng chính của cải là một cơ hội lớn, và nhờ The Truth, anh ta đã thuê Dwaine, Jethro và Zero làm việc ở gara. Carl gặp Woozie ở San Fierro và cả hai nhanh chóng trở thành đồng minh, cộng tác để loại trừ từng đối thủ - Carl nhắm vào''' Loco Syndicate''' (nhà cung cấp của Big Smoke) và đối thủ của Woozie, Da Nang Boys. Carl thâm nhập vào và giết tất cả thủ lĩnh - Jizzy B, T-Bone Mendez, và thậm chí'' Ryde''r từ Grove Street Families. Gara (giờ là nơi cướp xe) cũng như cho thuê, giúp Carl kiếm được bộn tiền. Anh nhận được một cuộc gọi bất ngờ từ Mike Toreno, một thành viên trước đó của Loco Syndicate (người'' rõ ràn''g đã bị ''giết), tiết lộ mình là đặc vụ chính phủ và cần Carl giúp để đổi lấy sự tự do cho' Sweet. Mặc dù sự việc đã bị giấu nhưng The Truth đã tìm Carl tại trụ sở của Toreno', và cảnh báo rằng Toreno không đáng tin. Ông ta tiếp tục' thuê' Carl 'cướp độn'''g cơ phản lực ở Area 69, để từ đó lấy được mục tiêu của The Truth, vật nhờn màu xanh (green ''goo). Woozie mời Carl tới' sòn'''g Four Dragons đẹp lộng lẫy ở Las Venturas. Tới đó, Carl được chia phần trong sòng, "để đổi lại sự giúp đỡ xây dựng sòng bạc". Họ đối mặt với sự cạnh tranh dữ dội từ biệt thự do Mafia cai quản Caligula và để trả thù, họ đã lên kế hoạch trộm Caligula cực kỳ tỉ mỉ. Carl thâm nhập vào phòng quản lí của Caligula (nhờ có cộng tác của The Truth với nhà sản xuất nhạc'' Kent Paul'' và'' Maccer) làm việc cùng với giám đốc 'Ken "Rosie" Rosenber'''g và thậm chí Don Salvatore Leone, sau đó giúp 3 người thoát chết khỏi tay Salvatore. Trong suốt khoảng thời gian này, C.R.A.S.H giao cho Carl việc cuối cùng trước khi giết Carl (và giết luôn cả đồng minh Jimmy Hernadez vì dám mách lẻo họ), Carl giết Eddie Pulaski và sống sót trốn thoát. Tình cờ, Carl gặp Madd Dogg đang muốn tự tử và cứu anh ta, một phần do đã hủy hoại sự nghiệp anh ta. Mối thù máu giữa Carl,'' Tenpenny'' và'' Bi''g Smoke tiếp tục dâng cao, việc chiếm''' biệt thự 'từ chúa vận chuyển thuốc 'Bi'''g Poppa, thúc đẩy Carl quay trở lại Los Santos, lấy lại biệt thư bằng vũ lực. Khi đang ghi âm album mới cho Madd Dogg, Toreno giao cho Carl nhiệm vụ cuối cùng''''' trước khi Sweet'' được thả khỏi tù. Sweet cảm thấy kinh tỡm cách sống triệu phú của Carl, và quên bẵng đi việc giúp đỡ Grove Street Families. Sweet lập tức đưa Carl về Grove Street để lấy lại khu của mình. Khi băng từ từ lấy lại quyền lực, Carl ''lấy lại cuốn nhạc của Madd Do'''''gg'' từ OG LOC, phục hồi lại sự nghiệp Madd Dogg, cũng như thêm một cú hit vào Big Smoke. Trong vụ án xử Tenpenny, tin tức nói rằng do không có bằng chứng liên quan đến việc phạm tội, hắn ta có thể bước về; mấy giây sau đó, thành phố nổi lên ''cuộc dấy loạn của nhân dân oán giận sự tha bổng Tenpenny. Trong sự hỗn độn đó,'' Grove Street Families'' lấy lại gần một nửa khu ở thành phố, sau cuộc tàn sát ở biệt thư Crack, Carl giết Big Smoke. Sau khi Carl và Sweet đuổi theo Frank Tenpenny, hắn ta chết do chiếc xe cứu hõa rơi từ cầu Grove Street. Một bữa tiệc nhỏ diễn ra ở nhà Johnson, Madd Dogg, theo sau là Ken, Kent và Maccer, thông báo "đĩa vàng đầu tiên của chúng ta" với Carl. Cùng lúc đó, Sweet mong muốn đưa Grove Street lên hàng đầu, trong khi đó Kendle Johnson đề nghị quay lại Las Venturas với Wu Zi Mu, nhưng Carl chỉ trả lời "fittin' to hit the block, see what's happening (đi quanh thành phố xem chuyện gì xảy ra) 'Sau GTA San Andreas' Cuối game, Carl là một triệu phú trẻ tuổi. Tài sản và lợi nhuận bao gồm băng đảng'' Grove Street Families'' và hợp đồng Madd Dog''g'' ở'' Los Santos, một' 'gara 'và một số đất đai khác ở '''San Fierro, và phần chia trong sòng bài Four Dragons ở Las Venturas, cũng như động cơ phản lực $60 triệu. Easter Eg''g'' ở Grand Theft Auto IV cho biết rằng có lẽ Carl chết sau 1992. Hoặc có thể anh trở về Liberty City (do GTA IV thể hiện) và mở rộng sự nghiệp ở đó, một cái bảng ở ngoài Middle Park East Safehouse mô tả một người đàn ông mạnh mẽ giống Carl trong bộ vét và cà vạt uống rượu với dòng chữ "Fruntalot" kế bên, có lẽ là sản phẩm được quảng cáo. Đây không được coi là tiêu chuẩn trong'' GTA III Era. Nhưng có một số yếu tố khác cho biết chuyện gì xảy ra với Carl sau '1992, Madd Dogg, Kent Paul và Maccer đi trình diễn vòng quanh thế giới qua một đoạn phim nhỏ của nhiệm vụ cuối cùng Madd Dogg nói rằng: "We're going on a tour, fams! (Chúng ta sắp đi diễn rồi) - đưa ra một số gợi ý về việc đó (khi chở Maccer và Paul, đưa ra thêm một gợi ý rằng '''Carl 'giúp cả hai gầy dựn'g lại ban nhạc) 'Nhân vật bị giết bởi Carl Johnson' 'Nhân vật có thể giết hoặc không' 'Tính cách' CJ có những đặc điểm nổi bật hơn so với những nhân vật chủ chốt khác trong dòng game Grand Theft Auto. Trong khi Claude và Tommy Vercetti đều được mô tả là người vô cảm và không hối hận về chuyện chém giết, CJ lại được mô tả là người có tính ít bạo lực hơn, thỉnh thoảng cho nạn nhân cơ hội chuộc lỗi. Ví dụ là sự thất bại trong việc thuyết phục Eddie Pulaski chỉ là con tốt của Tepenny. Hơn nữa, CJ còn thể hiện sự hối hận thật lòng vì phải giết thành viên Grove Street Ryder và Big Smoke, được coi là bạn thân của chính mình. Tuy nhiên, việc giết thành viên của băng khác không là vấn đề gì với CJ, và sẵn sàng tàn sát những ai dám lấy khu của Grove Street Families hoặc làm gían đoạn công việc của anh ta, và ngược lại, các tay găng tơ cũng sẽ giết CJ. Tính tình ngờ nghệch, non nớt và đánh giá qua khuôn mặt của các nhân vật khác thường dẫn tới việc đòi hỏi trí thông minh của CJ (The Truth, Catalina). CJ, giống anh trai Sweet, giữ lòng trung thành tuyệt đối với Grove Street và khu sống, được thấy qua phản ứng bực bội với bạn bè và anh em. Dù ở cuối game, khi Sweet đang ở trong tù, và CJ từ từ làm nên sự nghiệp ở San Fierro và Las Venturas, khu Grove Street bỏ không trở thành khu của Ballas chất đầy thuốc phiện. CJ cố kêu anh trai bỏ khu sống đi, đến nơi khác, nhưng anh ta lại nhanh chóng bị thuyết phục lấy lại khu của mình. CJ cũng xử lí nhiều thứ giống kiểu một ông boss. Điều này được thấy qua nhiệm vụ The Meat Business khi Carl khuyến khích Ken bình tĩnh lại và phải nhớ rằng "you're the boss - (anh là ông chủ)" 'Tam khoa' *Có những dịp rất hiếm khi cảnh sát lái xe mô tô gọi Carl bằng tên họ. *Carl nói với Torino rằng anh thích tennis *Carl cùng với Franklin là những nhân vật chủ chốt duy nhất trong game GTA ''là Mỹ-Châu Phi. Victor Vance là Mỹ- Đô-mi-ních *Carl là nhân vật chủ chốt trẻ nhất GTA, 24 tuổi khi sự kiện trong game xảy ra (tuổi Claude không rõ, Tommy 35 tuổi, tuổi Mike không rõ, Victor 28 tuổi, tuổi Toni không rõ, Niko 30 tuổi, Johnny 34 tuổi, Luis 25 tuổi và Huang 26 tuổi. Tuổi của các nhân vật chủ chốt ''Grand Theft Auto V tạm thời chưa rõ). *Trong Gta IV, bảng'' Fruntalot'' có người đàn ông mang nét khá giống Carl *Carl và'' Toni Cipriani'' là những nhân vật chủ chốt duy nhất trong toàn bộ game GTA được nghe hoặc nhắc đến trên đài nói chuyện (Carl được Madd Dogg nhắc đến trên'' WCTR, còn Toni là khách mời trong 'Chatterbox GTA III' và được 'mẹ' nhắc đến trong' LCS) *Carl xuất hiện trong nhiều nhiệm vụ nhất (106 nhiệm vụ), vượt ''Niko Bellic'' (98 nhiệm vụ( và ''Toni Ciprian''i (77 nhiệm vụ) *Carl cùng với ''Toni Cipriani'' đứng thứ 2 trong kẻ sát nhân có tiếng nhất trong kỷ nguyên GTA 3 với số bị giết là 14. ''Tommy Vercetti'' dẫn đầu bảng. *Easter Egg' ở 'GTA IV' cho rằng Carl chết sau 1992. Tuy nhiên, đây không được coi là tiêu chuẩn trong 'GTA III Era' *Anh ta là nhân vật chủ chốt duy nhất bị bắt đi 2 lần xuyên suốt câu chuyện *Trang phục của Carl giống với Rambo mặc khi anh ta thoát khỏi đồn cảnh sát trong bộ phim đầu tiên. Hoặc có thể Carl dựa trên Rambo vì Carl biết làm nhiều thứ mà Rambo được dạy, ví dụ: biết lái thuyền bắn súng và làm mẫu quần áo từ GTA Vice City Stories. *Carl là nhân vật chủ chốt đầu tiên sở hữu 'điện thoại' từ đầu game, theo sau là' Johnny Klebitz' và 'Luis Fernando Lopez.''' Hình ảnh thumb|left|CJ ở Verdant Meadowsthumb|Một người đàn ông có nét mặt giống Carl trong GTA IVthumb|left|Bức họa Carl Johnsonthumb|Carl cầm khẩu Micro Uzi